


Unleash My Inner Darkness

by SakuraMota



Series: Owain & Corrin's Sexcapades [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: It all started with an anatomy book.When Owain gets curious about a passage in a medical book, Corrin is more than willing to indulge him.  The more they try, the more he wants, until eventually, it seems they'll need to look into a way to fulfill his need.





	Unleash My Inner Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morigenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morigenos/gifts).



> I blame this 100% on the NSFW thread of the [Eldritch Smackdown](https://discord.gg/EuD2XP6) Discord server for putting this in my head, forcing me to look at the history of dildos, and just generally thinking too much about Owain getting his ass taken by Corrin.
> 
> I APPROACHED THIS WAY TOO LOGICALLY AND IT GOT LONG I'M SORRY

_Unleash My Inner Darkness_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

  


It all began with an anatomy book.

Owain had always been an avid reader, soaking up whatever book he could get his hands on, which wasn’t terribly many after the war began in his homeworld.  The library in the Ylisstol of the past was a candy store, and he took full advantage whenever he could. Brushing up on the classics helped expand his vocabulary and dramatic knowledge, after all.  He wouldn’t say he was studious, the way Laurent was, reading for the sake of academic achievement; he just enjoyed reading and learning new things. The subject didn’t matter, either; he could read just about anything.  It was a trait he continued to nurture in Nohrian libraries, which had a whole plethora of new history and understanding to explore. Happiest of all, it was a trait he shared with his adorable wife, Corrin, the pair of them bibliophiles at heart.

To that end, they often spent a small portion of their days off reading together, usually in the afternoons.  After lunch, they’d stroll to the records hall hand-in-hand, chatting merrily about some topic or another. They’d each select a new book to read, comparing titles together and suggesting books the other had read as possible interests.  With new reading material acquired (they both chewed through about a book a week, depending on the title), they would make their way back to their room, where they would sprawl out together on the couch they moved in for this exact purpose.  A quiet afternoon, spent on opposite ends of the couch, their legs tangling in the shared space between them, was a comfort Owain truly treasured.

Today’s reading was a medical encyclopedia; Corrin had wrinkled her nose at his boring choice, but he reasoned that an understanding of the body was necessary for healing, which he had a cursory interest in because of his mother.  Though he wasn’t blessed with the abilities of a healer like her, gaining the knowledge made him feel closer to her, even when she was a world away. Corrin couldn’t fault him that, stating it was a sweet sentiment, so here he sat, the book perched against his knees, one hand trailing absently against Corrin’s calf, which was invading his space, not that he minded in the least.  The book had lots of diagrams—apparently, the author had been _very_ thorough with his research cadavers—and he actually learned quite a lot from studying it.  It amazed him that his mother must know some of these things like the back of her hand in order to heal the body.  However, it was the chapter on male sexuality, something he turned to with a boyish sort of grin, that truly piqued his interest.  It was a subject he and Corrin had explored _very extensively_ , to his delight.  She was always willing to indulge all his fantasies, no matter how off-the-wall, and with her, he’d discovered things about himself that he _never_ would have learned on his own.  Like how much he loved being pinned down, made to beg for release, to have his hair pulled as she forced his face between her thighs...

He was losing his focus to such daydreams, on the verge of soliciting Corrin for a break, when a diagram caught his eye.  It was a side view of male anatomy, which was automatically humorous because, come on, it was an anatomically correct penis drawn in a book with all its parts labeled, but it was one of the internal parts and the paragraph attached to it that stopped his vivid recollections of past sexcapades with his wife.  His brows raised in surprise as he read over one particular sentence:

‘It is possible for some men to achieve orgasm solely through stimulation of the prostate gland, such as prostate massage or anal intercourse.’

It shouldn’t surprise him there was something physical involved; he was well aware, thanks to having the secretless bisexual Niles as a retainer partner, what sorts of things two men got up to behind closed doors.  For some reason, he always thought it was more a psychological response, or else more direct contact needed to happen, or...he wasn’t really sure what he thought, to be honest. He wasn’t really sure what he thought about it in relation to _himself_ , for that matter; before Corrin, he’d never taken a romantic interest in anyone, male or female.  Not that it mattered, because he was wholly devoted to his wife, and neither of them had any interest in sharing each other with anyone else.  Still, it was another sentence that struck a chord with him, making him frown with interest:

‘Prostate stimulation can produce a stronger, more powerful orgasm than penile stimulation alone, described by some men as more widespread, intense, and enduring, and allowing for greater feelings of ecstasy than orgasm elicited by penile stimulation only.’

Well that just sounded downright delightful.  Stronger, more powerful orgasms? Sign Owain up, that sounded great.  Was this only a thing two men could do, or was this something he could explore with his wife?  How exactly was it done? The more he read through the chapter (which was, as he had already previously deduced, _very thorough_ ), the more his face flushed darker and darker, his forehead creased in deep concentration.

“What in the name of the gods are you reading over there that has you so red and so serious-looking?”

Owain jolted, his stomach dropping in the same way he’d felt years ago as a curious teenager spending some quality time getting to know himself when someone (his mother) had knocked on his bedroom door.  Just as he had back then, he instinctively felt the need to hide in shame, but thinking better of the situation, he cleared his throat. Corrin hadn’t judged him for any of his sexual wants prior to this, and he doubted she would start the habit now.

“Well, uh...I was browsing the section on male anatomy, particularly when it pertains to carnal pursuits,” he said, confidence flagging as he rubbed sheepishly at his neck.

A low giggle in her throat, one he recognized as her, “sexy laugh,” answered him, and Corrin sat up, propping her arms on her bent knees, her chin resting atop them.  “You naughty thing, you,” she said dryly, squinting her eyes at him with a smirk. “Here I am, reading a lovely fantasy novel about knights and courtesans, and you’re over there reading erotica.”

“It’s not erotica, it’s _science_ ,” Owain corrected, frowning at her.

“Yeah, the science of men getting off,” Corrin teased, winking at him, her grin unnervingly devious.

“Well if that’s how you’re going to react, then I guess I won’t share with you the dark secrets this tome has divulged about true male satisfaction,” he said, his eyebrows up in feigned-distaste.  “And here I thought you loved me and wanted to fulfill my every desire.”

“So it _is_ erotica, then,” she said, crawling forward into his lap and squeezing underneath his arm to tuck into his chest.  “What new position do you want to try now?”

“It’s not...well, just, here,” he said, indicating the portions she should read.

He watched her face for some sort of reaction as she read in silence, his guts boiling as her face remained placid.  When she was finished, she turned to him with a bland expression. “Oh, is that all? You didn’t know about this?”

Whoa whoa, _back the hells up_.  Why did she sound so unimpressed?!  “You’re implying that you already did?” he asked, brow wrinkling so hard it offset his circlet.

“Once again, my love, you are _seriously_ underestimating the variety of romance novels Camilla brought to me and how much teenage me consumed every one of them like they were my lifeblood,” Corrin said, smile adorably mischievous.  “This came up on more than one occasion. Not all of them were love stories between a man and a woman, you know. There were some, even, about women doing this for their male partners using...well, let’s call them, ‘toys.’  And if the books are anything to go by, the men sure seemed pleased with it.”

“So…” said Owain, swallowing, “hypothetically, if I said this interested me, and that I’d _possibly_ consider exploring it, you...wouldn’t mind?”

“You, hypothetically interested in some new kink for our bedroom?  Gods forbid.”

“Corrin, please, don’t mock me…”

Giggling, she inched up into his face, nuzzling his nose.  “Owain, you know very well that I love making you happy, especially in bed,” she said, pecking his lips.  “If you’re genuinely interested, I’ll happily try it out for you. You just have to communicate with me the whole time, understand?  I don’t want to end up hurting you.”

If he didn’t already know it, he knew it now.  It was worth repeating, though, as he smashed his lips into hers and squeezed his arms around her.  “You are the best wife in the entire history of existence.”

And that was how Owain ended up in their bed that night, freshly-showered and on his back with a towel beneath him, two of Corrin’s fingers excessively oiled and crooked up his ass, pressing against a spot he never knew existed before but that set his brain on fire and his cock spurting cum all the way up to his collarbone as he screamed into a pillow over his face, his wife cooing seductive affirmations at him as he had the sexual awakening of a lifetime.

And that was all he could ever want...for a while.

It didn’t become their go-to method for him, of course.  Their sexual stable was vast and full of fun things that made him blush to revisit in daylight hours.  Corrin was an indulgent wife, and Owain was immensely grateful to have her; this was just one of the many ways, honestly.  She had no qualms making him weak to her will, even though it didn’t come naturally to her. Learning was half the fun, though, and they were, to put it one way, _studious_ in their pursuit of each other’s desires, daily, when possible.  Every now and again, though, when the mood was right, they’d revisit this particular kink.  Either Corrin would approach him and whisper in his ear about wanting to hear those, “special,” noises of his, or else Owain would capture her in his arms in some dark corner and mutter between kisses against her neck that he was in desperate need of a, “specific,” kind of affection.  On those nights, he bathed and retired to their room as quickly and as early as possible, and Corrin never, _ever_ disappointed.

However, with time, it left him wanting more.  Make no mistake, the climaxes he had from Corrin’s handiwork were cataclysmic, leaving him quaking and numb, a complete emotional (and physical) mess.  The sweet, gentle aftercare that accompanied these episodes melted what was left of his brain into a warm puddle of goo in her hands, nothing but sobbed declarations of love left in him.  It always took a while for his senses to return enough so he could pounce her to return the favor, and in that regard, he was adamant in ensuring her complete contentment. In fact, for several days post these sorts of sessions, he was excessively eager to please her, feeling an impulsive need to repay her for shattering his psyche.  She, of course, denied the necessity, though she never rejected his advances, either. But even with all this, he still wanted more.

Perhaps he was growing too accustomed to her fingers?  It was possible. He did still _immensely_ enjoy them, especially when his hunger made him greedy and he rocked against her hand all the way to the knuckles, Corrin telling him what a thirsty, good boy he was.  But fingers did have their host of issues. For one, length. She could usually hook into _juuuussssttt_ the right spot, but it honestly took a lot of positioning and a bit of effort on her part.  Which led to issue two: hand fatigue. All that reaching and grinding on her fingers often gave her cramps in her palm and wrist, and if there was one thing Owain hated above all else, it was hurting his wife.  Third, they just...weren’t enough sometimes. Even with all their best efforts, he occasionally still ached for something more, something...fuller? He couldn’t explain it. Something about the stretch felt _nice_ , and he wanted more of that feeling.  And in those times, he just couldn’t get there before her hand gave out.  This usually led to them both apologizing, feeling inadequate, kissing as a way of forgiveness, and then on to fulfillment in another way.  Which, of course, was perfectly wonderful, but in the back of his mind, that need to be filled up rattled around, itching in his brain.

Also, a fourth point: fingernails.  She forgot to trim them once. It was a painful lesson.

With all these things in mind, one night before bed, about a month after they started, Owain timidly broached the subject of these…“toys” she mentioned from her novels.  To his relief, Corrin was immediately receptive, expressing she worried she wasn’t satisfying him enough when it came to this. Once again, he realized he had no reason to keep these things from her, that she was more intuitive than he gave her credit, especially when it came to their relationship.  Undying adoration for her rekindled, he discussed with her the obstacles they faced, and they were as follows:

 

  1. Where would they even begin to look? Some discreet artisan?  Who just so happened to specialize in this sort of thing? Not exactly something you’d find in a common marketplace.
  2. What even were they looking for?  They were both novices at this sort of thing.
  3. How in the hells would they purchase something like this without notice?
  4. Assuming they could find such a place and purchase it undetected, how in Naga’s name would they get it back home?



 

After listing it all out, he realized it was a bigger problem than he first thought, and he sighed, pecking his lips against her forehead.  “I’m sorry to be such a bother, beloved,” he said, tucking his arm around her more.

“Owain, it’s not a bother,” Corrin said, cuddling further into his chest.  “I want you to be happy.”

“I’m very happy; I have you,” he said as he snuggled his cheek against the crown of her head.

“You know what I mean,” she said with a giggle as she leaned up to smooch him.

“I just have no idea where we’ll acquire everything we’ll need, beloved,” Owain said with a sigh.  “I’d just as soon forget it entirely. I’ve been far too greedy of late.”

“It’s not greedy if I enjoy doing it too, you know,” she said, poking his cheek.

“You enjoy the sounds I make,” he said with a chuckle, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Well, of course I do.  Have you listened to how frantic and cute your moans are during that?  It’s _nice_.”

They shared a laugh together, ending it with a held kiss.  At the end of it all, Owain was glad they could speak openly and with levity about it.  That was probably something he loved about Corrin the most: the ability to have tough conversations without either of them feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed.  Life was full of awkward, unsavory things, and having someone to share them with made them easier to bear.

“You know,” Corrin said after a comfortable silence, “there’s at least one person I can think of who could help us with this.”

He paused, eyebrows frowning at her, and when the implication hit him, he stiffened.  “ _Absolutely not_.”

“Babe, you and I both know Niles has connections when it comes to this sort of thing,” she reasoned, sitting up on the pillows.

“I’m not trusting him with any more secrets about our sex life, beloved,” Owain said, his frown deepset as he folded his arms.  “He _still_ heckles me about the armory incident.”

“To be fair, I should have locked the door…”

“ _To be fair_ , he shouldn’t have been listening to us in the first place.  Knowing him, he probably touched himself while listening, too.” He shuddered, eyes squinching shut in a grimace.

“Look, I don’t like it any more than you do,” Corrin said, her cheeks flushing as she frowned crossly at him, “but if this is what you really want, he’s our best chance, and you know it.”

Owain scowled, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.  She was right. He _hated_ it, but she was absolutely right.  Pulling at the bottoms of his eyes, he groaned, long and whiney and annoyed.  “ _Fineeeee_ ,” he said with a sigh.  “But I’m saying the toy is for you.”

Corrin gave him a mortified look, her cheeks flushing.  “What, why??” she said, eyebrows knitted.

“I’m not giving Niles any more arrows in his quiver,” Owain said, frowning deeply.  “He’s shot enough of them in my back, thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t like it.  He really, _really_ didn’t like it.  He spent the next day or so wrestling internally, debating if the risk of bringing Niles into the loop was worth the potential pleasure he could achieve as a result.  Was he really _that_ desperate for it?  He was so happy with their sex life, and this was just a small part of it.  It’s not like he couldn’t have a plethora of orgasms with Corrin any other way.  Why was he so fixated on this one particular kink? Still, the curiosity, the thought that there was an even greater experience to be had, ate away at him until finally, after three days, he caved and cornered Niles on the practice range.

“Niles, do you have a moment to talk?” Odin asked as he approached.

Glancing up from nocking an arrow, Niles grinned amiably.  “For you, Odin dear? Always.”

With a sigh, Odin rubbed against his forehead, which wrinkled in frustration.  He could do this. “As much as it... _pains_ me to do this, I need to ask you a personal question.”

“Yes,” Niles said blithely as he took aim at one of the practice targets.

Odin frowned at him, perplexed.  “Yes what?”

“Will I join you and Lady Corrin in the bedroom?” Niles said, releasing the arrow, which hit the center ring with a thunk of metal against wood.  Turning to Odin, his grin quirked. “Answer, yes.”

The mage’s face sank into a deadpan frown.  “That’s not even close to what I was going to ask you,” he said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It’s not?” Niles said, shoulders flagging in genuine disappointment.  “Pity. I would have taught you both so much.”

Odin sighed.  Niles was in fine form today, which was going to make this twice as difficult.  “Look, if I could ask anyone else, I would, but as it stands, you’re the best man for the job.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Niles said, intrigued.  “Do tell.”

“I’m actually here on my wife’s behalf,” he lied; if Niles knew the real reason, he’d _never_ hear the end of it.

Straightening, Niles holstered his bow on his back and folded his arms across his chest.  “Ah, so this is business, not pleasure.”

“No, it’s definitely not business…” Odin said, squirming.  With another sigh, he ruffled his hair in irritation, avoiding eye contact.  “I’m just going to say it and get it over with: I know that you have connections with artisans of... _specific_ tastes.  I have need of one.”

A silence hung between them, so long that it made Odin look up.  Niles was staring at him, his one eye wide, his expression stony.  Oh no. This wouldn’t be good.

Inhaling sharply, Niles spoke.  “... _Ohmygods_ ,” he said in a low, awed voice.  “Odin. Odinodinodinodinodin.” He abruptly gripped Odin’s shoulders, lightly shaking him with each pronouncement of his name.  In an almost reverent whisper, he said, “ _Lady Corrin wants you to buy her a sex toy?_ ”

With a long groan, Odin closed his eyes.  “Don’t make this _weirrrrddddd_ …”

“You’re absolutely right, where are my manners,” Niles said, standing straight and brushing his hands on his clothes, as if to make himself more presentable.  To himself, he muttered, “I’ll just file that thought for later.” He hooked an arm around Odin’s shoulders and came up alongside him. “Never you worry, Odin dear; Uncle Niles is here to assist you.”

Odin glanced peripherally at him, an eyebrow rising.  “‘Uncle Niles?’”

Ignoring him, Niles continued, suddenly very businesslike.  “Now, what exactly are we looking for? Plugs, cuffs, whips, dildos, clamps…?”

Both Odin’s hands came up to cover his face, blushing burgundy down into his neck.  “I don’t know, it’s...for when I have to leave on trips for Lord Leo.” This, of course, was the crux of the lie.  To him, it seemed like the most plausible excuse. He was sure Niles was thinking about it now, though: Corrin, alone in their bedroom with some... _something_ , doing things to herself.  It honestly disgusted him a bit, but it was better than him imagining the truth.

Niles grinned at him, clearly enjoying himself. “Oh- _hoooh_ , say no more, say no more,” he said, obviously wishing Odin _would_ say more.  “It’s a shame to leave a lady lonely, I understand completely.  So then, what material are we talking: glass, stone, metal, or leather?”

This conversation was aging him with every second.  Uncomfortably, Odin paused for thought. “...P-Probably leather.”

“Perfect choice, feels closest to skin,” Niles said, nodding knowingly.  “It lacks the weight of the other offerings, but that can be both a boon and a bane.  It’s harder to clean, though, and it needs a bit of maintenance care every now and then, just so you’re aware.”

Heaving a sigh, Odin rubbed wearily at his eyes.  “I...think we’ll manage,” he said.

“Of course, of course,” Niles said, continuing to nod.  “Now, my leathersmith is a _very_ discreet woman, does everything by mail.  I’ll put in a word for you, and she’ll send you a catalogue of her services.  From there, you place your order, and after about two to three weeks, depending on the work, you get your item in the mail, packaged as innocuously as possible.”

Odin sighed again, his exhaustion apparent.  “Thanks, Niles, that...that sounds perfect.”

“No problem at all, Odin dear,” Niles said, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he released him.  “I am a _firm_ supporter of sexual health and wellbeing.  If I can help you and your wife be happy in _any_ way, don’t hesitate to ask.  You can count on me to assist you.”  Huffing a chuckle, he added, “Also, though you may not believe me, you can count on my discretion, as well.”

Skeptical, Odin leered at him.  “Seriously?”

Niles grinned, sly and twisted.  “Odin, you aren’t the _first_ person in this army who’s come to me seeking my arsenal of artisanal acquaintances, and I highly doubt you’ll be the last.  No, the satisfaction of _knowing_ everyone’s dirty little secrets is enough for me.  After all,” he said, squinting in mischief at Odin, “no one else knows about the armory incident, do they?”  He relished the flush and the frown he received for this comment. “I only ask for a report on the quality of the item, strictly for business purposes.  I want to ensure my lady hasn’t lost her crafting touch.”

“Fine, deal,” Odin sighed, eager to end this conversation.  Turning to retreat, he added, “Thank-you, Niles.”

“Oh, and one more thing, Odin,” Niles called, waiting for the mage to turn back.  “In my professional opinion, I suggest the option to get a custom moulded piece. It’s a bit pricey but well worth it.  You can cast a mould of your bits, send it in, and voila, toy version of your dick. Quite the conversation starter.”

He’d been grimacing, but this statement made Odin’s face fall into a startled frown.  “...Wait, she can seriously do that?” he asked in a hushed, shocked voice.

Niles chuckled.  “Oh-ho, Odin, if you knew even _half_ the things that woman can do, you’d have steam pouring out those cute ears of yours.”

Jaw clenching, Odin nodded.  “R...Right. Th-Thanks again, Niles.”

“Oh anytime, Odin,” Niles said.  “ _Anytime_.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Niles was true to his word.  About a week after their conversation, the catalogue arrived, sealed in a thick paper envelope.  The heft of the album took them both by surprise, as did just how _vast_ the array of items was in its pages.  He and Corrin leafed through it one afternoon, both blushing scarlet at this entry into unknown territory.  After some debate, they made their selections and mailed the return voucher, and then the waiting began. From then on, Owain policed the mail to the point of suspicion, though most assumed he had ordered some wild ingredient for a spell of some sort, which he did not even attempt to correct.  Days passed in an anxious swirl, until finally, one afternoon, Corrin entered their room to find her husband seated at the table, a mid-sized wooden box sitting atop it.

“It...It arrived.”

Blinking for a second, Corrin’s face shifted with recognition, a coy smile curling her lips as she leaned on one hip.  “Have you opened it yet?” she asked, eyebrows dancing.

“No,” said Owain, cheeks flushing as he glanced at his lap with a shy smile.  “I thought we should do that together.”

“Then let’s have a look, shall we?” she said as she paced over to the table.

He stood and loosely wrapped an arm across her back, pecking her forehead.  “I can’t tell who’s more excited for this, you or me,” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m excited _for_ you,” she said, grinning as she pried the nails and lifted the lid.  Inside the box, packing hay concealed the items within, so she dug around a bit and retrieved the first item.  “Oh! This should work nicely, don’t you think?”

In her hands was a leather harness, a metal ring in the center with a backing loosely attached clearly indicating where the main piece should go.  The insides of the straps were lined with a soft fur of some kind, and the stitchwork was so phenomenally tiny that it was almost invisible, a fact she marvelled over as she turned it over to examine it.  Buckles on each strap allowed for adjustment, holes punctured in the leather for each rung.

“Considering you have to wear it, your opinion matters more,” Owain said sheepishly, blushing as she sized it against her body.

“Can’t wait to try it out,” Corrin said with mischief, smooching his cheek.  Setting the harness aside, she rummaged in the box again, this time withdrawing a pair of gloves.  She was dressed casually today, in a tunic dress and leggings, so she slotted the gloves on her hands.  “What do you think?” she asked, turning to him with a devious grin.

The leather of the gloves was smooth, smoother than he had ever seen or felt; it almost glistened in the light.  The fingers of each had ribbing and bubbles in varied patterns, meaning each one would have a slightly different sensation.  He brushed against a few of them and shuddered at the velvety glide beneath his fingertips, imagining what it would be like to feel each ripple in other places.  Swallowing, he nodded. “S-Seems good to me.”

Corrin removed them and placed them beside the harness.  “That means the only thing left is...ah! Well, there it is.”

She handed the leather dildo to him, smiling as his cheeks darkened another shade.  It had more weight to it than he thought it would, but it wasn’t what he would call heavy, either.  The material had the same sleek, glossy finish as the gloves that made it feel like silk against the skin, a feature he was certain he would appreciate later.  The base had a flange, something their research suggested was necessary, plus it allowed it to fit the harness more securely, he surmised. It wasn’t terribly long; when he laid it across his hand, the bulbed head was just over his fingertips, the lip of the base against the heel of his palm.  Girth-wise, it was definitely thicker than he imagined, but it probably rivaled his own, judging by the feel of the shaft in his fingers. The seamless stitching was truly a wonder, and he ran his thumb over a few areas to test snagging, surprised to find none. The craftsmanship was so astonishing that he honestly forgot for a bit that he was holding a leather penis in his hands.

Clearing his throat, Owain handed the phallus back to his wife.  “Er, yes, that...that should work well for the dark ritual we have planned,” he said, swallowing.

“Dark ritual, huh?” Corrin said with a laugh as she put the dildo aside and framed his shoulders.  “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Well, there is a fair amount of chanting involved,” he admitted with a grin, dragging her by the hips to press against him.

“Shall we begin this dark ritual right now?” she teased, lips ghosting against his as she pulled him into kissing range.

“Nn...not now,” he said with an anxious frown.  “We only have an hour before we must retake the yoke of responsibility, and I’d rather we give the ceremony a... _less rushed_ liturgy.”

Giggling, Corrin leaned back to beam at him.  “All right then. Be sure to bathe before you come home; your goddess demands cleanliness for her rituals.”

With a grin, he nodded, leaning in to nuzzle her nose.  “But of course, my lady. In the meantime, however, may I propose an appropriate tithing for this rite?  I need to pay my goddess the proper respects if she’s going to bless me this evening.”

“I appreciate your devotion, my acolyte,” she purred, eyes lidding in seduction.

When they finally separated to their duties an hour later, his jaw was definitely sore, but the satisfied, dreamy sigh and the way she traipsed away from him with almost a dance in her step told him the worship was worth it.

After dinner that evening, neither of them had any obligations, taking great care to free their schedules during the afternoon.  Once he’d gathered his bathing things, he left her with a kiss at the door and headed for the showers. Thankfully, no one else was around, so he had the privacy he needed to give himself a thorough scrub from head to toe, paying extra attention to places intended for activity.  Skipping a post-shower soak, he returned to the room dressed in his usual pajamas, a towel draped over his shoulders. He slipped into the door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it.

“Welcome back, handsome.”

With a grin, he turned toward the bed, but then his brain screeched to a halt.  Leaning back on her palms, Corrin sat on the bed, wearing a black, see-through lace lingerie set.  She gave him a sultry smile and crossed her legs at the ankle, clearly attempting to seduce him. However, she’d already put the harness on, and square in her lap, blocking what would probably be a lovely view of her vulva through underwear, was the leather phallus, staring back at him with such obvious absurdity that it overpowered the otherwise captivating image.

Owain bent his arm up against the door and leaned into it, suppressing laughter.  It shouldn’t be funny. It really, really shouldn’t. Corrin obviously intended the look to be sexy, and it was insensitive to mock that.  But it was just so _godsdamn hilarious_ seeing it there in her lap that he couldn’t help himself.

“Too much?” Corrin asked as she sat up, her tone tinged with anxiety.

As he looked back at her, she crossed her legs more fully, the erect dildo springing out between her thighs, and he lost it again, wheezing as he banged his head against the door, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth.

“Well excuse me for trying,” she said with a huff, folding her arms and sulking.

“No, please, I’m sorry,” Owain said, laughter lingering in his voice as he crossed the room to her.  “Y-You just surprised me, that’s all. I’m not used to seeing you with...well... _that_ ,” he said, giving a quick look with a nod to indicate the toy.

“I thought you would like it,” Corrin pouted, her shoulders slumping.

“I do, beloved, I promise,” he said, framing her cheeks with his hands.  “I absolutely adore the sentiment, I swear.” He sat beside her, pecking kisses on her cheeks all the way down, eventually coaxing a giggle out of her.  “Now that the shock has passed, I can absolutely see the appeal of this look,” he said, scanning her up and down with a shrewd grin.

“Yeah?” she asked, leaning in.

“Yeah…”

They met in the middle, his hand coming up to caress her cheek as they fell into a deep session of kisses, tongues flailing and soft groans accenting.  Owain scooted them back toward the pillows, and they lowered onto the mattress, tangling into each other with increasing avarice. Just as his hands were starting to wander, Corrin pulled away.

“So then,” she said, breath heavy, “would you like to get started?”

Grinning, he gave her one final smooch, adding, “I am at your mercy, my love.”

After a brief moment of activity, he was stripped and lying on a towel on the bed, his knees bent upward.  Beside him, Corrin donned one of the gloves. “Now remember, you have to talk to me,” she said as she daubed a healthy portion of oil into her gloved palm and distributed it to the fingers.  “The second something doesn’t feel right, you need to tell me immediately.”

“I always do, beloved,” said Owain.  He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

“Ready?”

“...Mm-hmm.”

The first touch always made him clench, because the oil was colder than his body.  Corrin always made a point to coat him as well beforehand, which she did now, rubbing slow circles around his rim that made him bite his lower lip in anticipation.  Round and round she went, flirting with the idea but not committing, and she laid her head on his knee as she made herself comfortable. Once she was settled, she made one more agonizing pass before pressing firmly against his entrance.  Enticed by the groan he gave her, she did so again, pushing evenly against him, until finally, the first fingertip dipped inside. His breath hitched and fizzled into a whimper as she worked her way deeper with gradual thrusts, and when she hit the right spot and began sliding the ribbed tip of the glove against it, his breath trembled, hips widening to give her more access.

“Feel nice?” Corrin asked, looking down from her perch on his knee with a pleased smile.

“ _Nn_ , yeah…” he sighed, eyebrows tipping upward.  Swallowing, he panted, “More.”

“But of course, love,” she said, wrapping her free arm around his knee.  “We have to make sure you’re ready, after all.”

If one finger felt nice, then two felt like pure sin, the stretch and the slide of the leather making him spasm around them.  She worked with more purpose now, less about pleasuring him and more about preparing him for the main event. It was different but not at all in a bad way, the thrusts and pushing along the sides its own form of ecstasy.  Even the prep work had his knees twitching and his cock leaking pre-cum, his exhales raspy and groany.

After several minutes that made him weak in the knees, he finally spoke again.  “Babe, I think...I think I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?” she asked, fingers slowing inside him.

“Mmf, yes, please, I need more.”

“Okay,” Corrin said, smooching his knee as she slowly withdrew her fingers.

They’d decided beforehand that propping on all fours was the best position, so he rolled on his stomach as she removed the glove and wrapped it in a corner of the towel.  Wet, slicking sounds behind him as she oiled the dildo made him gulp, nervous but also so, so excited. Once she was positioned behind him and had instructed him into a lower position, his front half angling toward the mattress while his back half raised to meet her, she placed a gentle hand along his hip.

“Nice and slow,” she said as she pressed the tip to his rim.

The initial breech took the wind out of him so loudly that he had to reassure her he was all right.  He grimaced against the burn—this was definitely wider than they’d ever gone—his fingers clawing into the sheets.  His breath came in jagged gasps, his voice wobbly and disconcerted. If he was completely honest, it hurt, but he didn’t want her to stop, because there was something good lingering on the fringes of the pain.  However, when he winced after another push, Corrin hesitated.

“Owain, talk to me,” she said urgently.  “Is this too much, do I need to take it out?”

“N-No, you’re...K...Keep going, please,” he grunted in a strained tone.

“It sounds like I’m hurting you,” she said more seriously, reflexively pulling back.

“ _Please_ , don’t, it’s not bad, I promise,” Owain said, suddenly frantic at the thought of losing her.  “Just...T-Take it easy, I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

They kept at it, Corrin rocking gently forward as he inched back to meet her.  It all felt so intense, so searing but also warm and on the cusp of driving him crazy.  If they could just get a bit further, maybe it would—

There was a shift, and suddenly, the most indescribable, all-encompassing, mind-numbing pleasure consumed him, leaving him moaning pitifully into the crook of his elbow.  Barely, it registered in his mind that she was all the way in, but honestly his focus wasn’t on that. The weight, the fullness, the pressure in just the right spot...this was what he’d been craving all those times before, when it felt like fingers just weren’t enough.  It was so incredible and _so nice_ that he completely forgot how to even think.

“Are you okay?” Corrin asked, a giggle in her voice, because he was crooning softly, like one held, continuous note.

“ _Th...That’s nice_ …” Owain sighed in almost a whisper.

“Yeah?” she said, tracing little circles against his hips with her fingernails.  “Do you need a minute, or would you like to try more?”

“More, yes, that,” he said, barely coherent.

To test the waters, she worked her hips for a slow thrust, and the quaking cry of approval he gave her encouraged more.  Gripping his hips, Corrin settled into an easy rhythm, the harness keeping a firm grip on the dildo so it glided effortlessly.  The flow had him quivering, moaning open-mouthed, his head swirling with pure bliss and his cheeks flushing with heat. The intensity of the feeling was so different but so good that he lost control of the sounds he made, mewling and whimpering in full falsetto, lost in an ocean of euphoria.

“Feel good, babe?” she asked in a sultry tone, hips still humping into him.

“ _Hahhnnn, harder_ …” Owain pleaded in a small voice.

Willing to please, Corrin slammed into him with more force, and Owain swore before melting into a string of begging.  Yeah, more, harder, faster. He joined her rhythm, ass lunging back on the toy, hungry for more. Quick jabs only intensified the ecstasy, his groans bordering on yelling as her hips pounded against him.  The oiled faux-cock slicked into him over and over, building him up, his groin on fire. Behind him, Corrin started to moan breathily, her pants of effort increasing.

“Ah, Corrin, _yeah_ , gods,” he gasped, fisting into the bedsheets.  “Ah, _ah_ , I love you, _ahn!_ ”

“Mm, yeah, I love you, too, Owain,” she huffed as she pumped into his ass.  “Hard enough for you?”

“ _Ahn_ , yeah!”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah!_ ”

She couldn’t say if it was the friction of the harness or the psychology of penetrating him that was the cause, but this was starting to feel good for her, too.  It made her clit throb, the pressure climbing within her, which only made her thrash with more fervor, seeking to fulfill it. Owain’s desperate cries as she dug her nails into his sides, dildo thrusting at a feverish pace, drove her upward, until suddenly, she was at the threshold, coming from the mashing of the base against her.  Her outcry from this and the intensity of her hipwork triggered him, and he had only seconds to curl his hand around his dick before he erupted, hot cum spewing over his hand and onto the towel below as he milked the release, the plunging in his ass amplifying the orgasm to such an unprecedented level of rapture that it made him see stars.  They both rode the high for as long as they could, until finally, wheezing, Corrin slowed to a stop, leaving him shuddering in post-climax shock.

Gently, she pulled back, and after a few minutes of industry, the harness was wrapped in the towel with the gloves and set at the foot of the bed to be washed in a moment.  They both collapsed against the pillows, chests heaving. Corrin was the first to roll to the middle, pecking against his forehead with a broad grin and coaxing him into her arms.  Gingerly, he snuggled into her, whimpering I love yous and little hums of happiness as he nuzzled against her chest. They lay together in silence, Corrin petting his hair and tracing the shell of his ear.  The quiet moment was soft and honestly reenergizing, the skin contact and delicate caresses comforting them both into a hazy, blissful serenity.

“Did...you come from that?” Owain asked softly after a peaceful interlude.

Giggling, Corrin nodded and smooched his forehead.  “Yeah, I did.”

He paused for a long moment, letting this thought sink in.  “ _Hot_ ,” he sighed, grinning as she burst with laughter, squeezing him closer.

“Well, was it everything you wanted?” she asked, beaming against him.

“And then some,” Owain said, arms tightening around her.  “I’ve been searching for a way to convey just how incredible that was, but honestly, it’s all drowning in the mush that is my brain right now.”

Another chuckle and a peck against the crown of his head answered him.  “I’m so happy for you,” said Corrin, scrubbing her fingers against his scalp.  “And before you ask, _yes_ , I enjoyed it too, very much.”

“I enjoyed it because it was with you,” he said, scooting upward to meet her eye.  He combed his fingers in her hair, stopping to cup her cheek. “Corrin, I’m so overjoyed to be your husband.  You’re my goddess of perfection, my light that quells the darkness. You’re always understanding and never judge me for any of my crazy ideas, and I don’t have the words to say how much that means to me.  It’s lamentable that I only have one life to live with you.”

Smile adoring, she pressed her forehead to his.  “Well, who knows. Maybe one day, in some other life, some other time, we’ll be together as well.”

“Reincarnated again and again in order to spend eternity together, forever fated to be lovers, huh?” Owain said, grinning from ear to ear.  He leaned in, commenting, “I like that.”

Lips brushing against his, Corrin added, “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Ending:**

He was definitely sore in the morning.  Not agonizingly so, but enough that he couldn’t easily roll out of bed like he normally could, choosing instead to snuggle with Corrin until he ended up dozing off again, making them both late for breakfast.  He didn’t think it affected him that much, but apparently it impacted his gait more than he realized, because Niles made comment about it after they received their daily duties from Leo.

“Odin,” Niles said, expression very serious.  “I can’t believe you.”

Thoroughly confused, Odin raised his eyebrows.  “What? Why do you look so angry, what did I do?”

“I offered my services as a third, but you betrayed me,” Niles said, folding his arms in disgust.

“...What the hells are you talking about?”

“Don’t you lie to me,” Niles said, wagging a finger in his face.  “That walk,” he said, moving his gesture toward Odin’s legs, “is the walk of a man who had his _world_ opened up the night prior.”

Dammit.  Was he limping a little?  He was admittedly a little tender still.  He furrowed his brow, maintaining his look of confusion.  “What in the name of the gods are you getting at, Niles?”

“ _You_ let another man explore your body last night.  One that _wasn’t_ me.  After I _humbly_ offered to be your first and even let your wife watch.”

Odin raised an eyebrow.  “And people say _I_ have delusions of grandeur…”

Niles tapped his fingers on his crossed arm, clearly agitated.  “Spill. Who was it? It was Silas, wasn’t it? He’s friends with Lady Corrin, and he’s into some weird shit, it makes sense.”

“If you’re through daydreaming, I have dark business to attend to for Lord Leo, as do you,” Odin said with a sigh, turning to leave.

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Niles hissed, keeping pace with him.  “I need to know which man had the gall to tap that ass before me!”

Irritated, Odin remarked, “Why are you so certain it was another man?”

The implications of what he had just said didn’t hit him until several strides after he said it, screeching him to a halt.  Niles had already stopped short a stone’s throw behind him, and the look on his face as Odin cringed and slowly turned told him the message went through loud and clear.

Stone-faced, Niles approached him and framed Odin’s shoulders with his hands.  With an open-mouth inhale, he said in a hushed voice, “The toy you bought was for Lady Corrin to use _on you_ , wasn’t it?”  The deep flush in Odin’s cheeks was all the answer he needed.  Looking the mage very seriously in the eye, he added, “... _I have never been prouder of anyone in my entire life_.”


End file.
